(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling axial length and a method for the prophylaxis and treatment of myopia or hyperopia.
(2) Description of the Related Art
It is a world-wide tendency that patients with myopia, particularly axial myopia, is increasing in number, and when the symptom is severe, it may often induce myopic macular atrophy or retinal detachment which may result in the loss of sight. The axial myopia is a state where the axial length is too long, so that the light from infinite distance forms images before retina. Conversely, a state where the axial length is too short, so that the light from infinite distance forms images behind retina is axial hyperopia. The axial hyperopia is caused by immature growth of eye globes. As the etiology of myopia or hyperopia, there are various theories accusing visual environment during infancy and school age, genetic factor and so on. However, no experimentally-supported elucidation has been heretofore made.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to identify the physiologically active substance responsible for the short or long axial length and provide a method for prophylaxis and treatment of myopia or hyperopia, comprising administering said substance to a patient and a future patient.